


The Ghost Who Cried

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was supposed to be dead. But life wasn't done with him yet. His spirit is in another realm, the Shadow World. She found him, and she wants to save him.Dojima lost his daughter almost a year ago one night, he and his nephew alongside his friends haven't stopped looking for her.A dead man shows up on a TV one day, this calls for a Thief reunion in Inaba.





	The Ghost Who Cried

Inspired by the Golden Heist post

Tap* *Tap* 

“Mm…” 

*Tap* *tap* 

“Five more...minutes..dad..” 

BANG BANG-

Nanako shot awake, yelping with wide eyes as she looked around. “I-im..!” She paused, nothing was there…? Only the light from her TV, which she surely did turn off.. With a small grumble, she began to get up, her hair was slightly a mess from the angle she was sleeping at. 

She walked towards her TV, hand outstretched and ready to turn it off when all of a sudden another bang came from it. “Ah!” Nanako yelped, jumping backwards in pure shock and fear. It was only then did she notice the figure on the screen, they were shaking...small whimpers and sobs could be heard. 

Her heart melted, even though she couldn’t see who it was and slowly put a hand on the tv screen without thinking. Whoever this is clearly is scared! They need help!!

“H-hey…” Nanako says softly.

A quiet hiccup. 

“You can hear me..right?” 

She heard a little voice whisper, “Yeah..”

“Why are you crying?”

“Cause im scared...I don’t want to be here..” 

Aaaah! It had to be a child! They sounded so scared! And it was too real to just be a dream... Nanako recalled a few things on calming down. “Listen, I’m right here...I’m going to stay with you..okay? Just take deep breaths! I’ll be right here!” Nanako says with a small smile, looking at the TV screen. She watched the small figure do as she said, their little shaking breaths glitching slightly. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“A little…”   
“Hmm..hey! Have you heard the June’s song?” 

“Umm...o-oh! I think so!” 

“Let’s sing that together! Okay?” 

“O-okay!” 

“Everyday’s great at, your Ju~ne’s!” Nanako and the child sang together, Nanako felt herself already smiling as the child giggled softly. She then shivered slightly, feeling a force between her and the TV. It was almost as if a small hand was touching her through the TV. 

“Y-you’ll stay with me...right?” 

Nanako thought about it, she does have school tomorrow but..this child clearly needs help and comfort. She still needs to find out how to get them out of the TV, But she has no clue! So until she figures out how… 

“Mhm! The whole night!” Nanako chirps, causing the child to cheer quietly. “Yay!!” Nanako giggled to herself, it wouldn’t be too bad to skip one night of sleep! Plus, this felt somewhat familiar, especially the idea of being trapped inside of a TV. 

“Sooooo...do you like Feather Man Rangers?” 

“Yeah yeah!!” 

This child was adorable…

“When I get you out of the TV, let's watch it together! My big bro has the whole collectioned and left it for me!” 

“...You have a big bro?” 

Nanako felt herself blush slightly as she awkwardly laughed, playing with a piece of hair as she looked at the screen.

“N-not exactly...more like my cousin-but he’s still a big brother to me!” 

“I-I wish I had an older sibling…It sounds cool..” 

Nanako sighs softly with a small frown, suddenly an idea popped into her head.   
“Aha! I’ll be your big sis!!”

“Woah! R-really?!”

Nanako saw the small figure bounce up and down, putting both their small little hands to the TV screen excitedly. Nanako couldn’t help but gush. She then nodded.

And so the night went on, ranging from little conversations to bizzare topics. The two talked for hours, sleep slowly starting to affect Nanako but she fought the urge to sleep with all her might, determined to stay awake for the kid. 

“...So then! He popped out of his bear suit costume, claiming he grew a body!” 

“Woah!! What happened next!!” 

“Well, apparently...yawn...he..looked very..handsome..” Nanako slowly drifted off as her eyes began to close, “He has...blonde hair..and big bright blue eyesszzzz…” 

The world went dark. 

THUD! 

“Blegh..” 

Nanako softly groaned, squinting her eyes as she brought up a hand to cover her face. It was very bright..in fact..it was also cold. She shivered as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She squinted as she looked around, noticing she was in her pajamas but..she was in a hallway of somesort? Wall’s with black and white stripes, golden carpet with red wooden floors. Vein’s popped out of the wall’s pulsing like a heart, darkness covering the end of the hallway. Whisper’s were all around her yet she couldn’t find the source of the whispers. 

Nanako shivered once more, not just because of how cold, but because of how scary it was and the aura. She slowly stood up, cursing quietly to herself as she felt the cold wooden floors and quickly hopped onto a carpet. 

“W-what...where..am I?” She whispered softly to herself, Nanako felt like she couldn’t talk about a whispers, as if she would disturb someone. Whispers of children were all around her, scaring her. Why...how was she here?? 

Then it came to her. 

“A-ah!” Nanako yelped, clutching her head in pain. 

She was a glimpse of something. She was being dragged by some guy in a green jumpsuit. Her brother and his friends were screaming her name. 

She had to of been a kid at the time, cause they were all so young…

Suddenly, she was rammed into a wall. “ACK!” Nanako gasped in pain as she fell onto the floor, coughing. She tried to regain her breath while slowly curling up into a ball. Everything hurt now...Nanako weakly looked up, her breath suddenly got caught in her throat. 

It was herself.

It was her wearing her school uniform, which was a upgraded version of the Yasogami high school uniform from what her big bro used to wear. Her hair was more neater, back to how it usually was. Two low pigtails with hair going down to her mid back. But her eyes were golden and bold. 

“M-me..?” 

Nanako breathed out, ‘Nanako’ had her hands on her hips and simply giggled at her. 

“I-im so scared! My big bro isn’t here to protect me!! Uwaah!! If only...my big bro was here!!” The fake cried out, blushing with a creepy smile and hugged herself. “Him and his strong arms could surely save me…! Him wrapping his arms all around me...keeping me warm and pumped up…” She purred. 

Nanako looked in horror and disgust, that was not her by any means. Just...ew. She managed to slowly get up, wincing at her now back pains. ‘Yikes...Now I know how dad feels..’ She thought to herself while looking at the other ‘Nanako’. 

“Kyaah~ Oh big bro where are you..?~” ‘Nanako’ moaned softly, drooling. Nanako gagged, “E-eww! Stop that!” She yelled in disgust. It was so gross!! Her big bro was already taken by Yosuke-kun!! And she didn’t see him like that…

“Oh why deny it? You enjoy the thought of him holding us..don’t you?~” The other ‘Nanako’ giggled, rubbing herself more with a crazed look in her eyes. 

“Him caressing us...touching are hair..staring at us..hehehe~”

Nanako shivered at the thought, that sounded so creepy and weird! 

“N-no! That’s just gross!”

“Well...we are the same..~”   
“C-cut the crap! You are not me!!” 

Nanako gagged, shaking her head furiously. Ewww!! Just...never!! She loved her big bro dearly but not like that!! And..why do people honestly keep bringing him up?

“Is that so?~” ‘She’ hummed, tilting her head. 

“Yes! Very much so! I don’t need to be babysat all the time and yet..! And yet my dad and him always babysit me! I-its like they don’t understand that I can be alone! N-never telling me what happened to me when I was younger!!” 

Nanako huffed, glaring at the other her. A kid’s scream suddenly rang throughout the halls. Nanako recognizes the voice and pales. 

“Oh no.”


End file.
